Pour son sourire
by Suwane
Summary: [Spoiler épisode 10 / Film 2] Dans sa quête maudite, Homura a encore échouée et doit repartir une énième fois à zéro. Avant de se réveiller au jour du commencement, la Puella Magi se perd dans son inconscience.


**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Puella Magi Madoka Magica appartiennent à Akiyuki Shinbo et Gen Urobushi. L'image illustrant cet écrit vient du pixiv de "Iji" (ID:8459501)  
 **Bêta-Lectrice :** La fantastique Sayuri-Geisha (qui répond toujours "présente" à l'appel et que je remercie énormément !)  
 **Avertissement :** Cet OS spoil l'épisode 10 de la série, et le second film !  
 **Note :** Je souhaitais écrire pour un autre fandom lorsque j'ai rédigé ce mini OS. J'ai un peu écris ce qui me passais par la tête, sans vraiment chercher à faire quelque d'extraordinaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !

* * *

 **Pour son sourire**

 _ **« Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac... »**_

Encore le son de l'horloge qui résonne comme l'ultime rappel de mes échecs conséquents.

Bonsoir mademoiselle la Faucheuse, combien de temps me reste-t-il avant que ton alliée, la Folie, me consume ? Ho, crois-tu vraiment m'attraper de tes doigts crochus ? Penses-tu réellement que je me laisserai faire ? Non, tu n'es pas dupe, mais tu n'es pas non plus bien maligne.  
Piégée dans un passé qui m'assomme de son courroux, et apeurée par un futur qui tarde à arriver, je me dois d'effacer les erreurs que j'ai commises. Il en va de notre vie, de « sa » vie.  
Je t'offrirais la mienne s'il le faut, sournoise Faucheuse ! Toutefois, donne-moi en échange la possibilité de modifier la sombre destinée de cette fille qui s'est laissée berner par un démon au déguisement angélique. Ce traître qui nous a toutes manipulées à nos dépends. Ce monstre qui nous a vendu du rêve avant de nous enfermer, de force, dans un univers qui n'était plus le nôtre, tel le grand méchant loup affamé des contes de fée, ou encore le joueur de flûte d'Hamelin.  
Nous n'étions que des gamines en quête d'une échappatoire, d'une seconde chance, ou encore d'un sentiment qui nous était inconnu. Et il en a profité. Il a su toucher le point faible.  
Vicieux petit diable au sourire mesquin.  
Le combat n'est pas terminé. Peut-être est-ce une infinité de paradoxe que je crée au dépend de ma volonté, cependant, je ne peux imaginer abandonner si près du but.

 **« Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. »**

— Homura-Chan... ?

Une voix lointaine mais familière se mêle à la berceuse du temps pour m'extraire de mes pensées. J'ai beau essayer de réagir, mes paupières restent lourdes, mes lèvres closes, et un sentiment terriblement frustrant se joue de moi pour me lacérer le cœur.  
Tandis que ma gorge se noue sous le poids de la tristesse, j'arrive à sentir quelque chose s'écraser doucement sur mes épaules pour m'emprisonner dans une étreinte imbibée d'un parfum que je refuse d'oublier.  
La flagrance sucrée d'une fleur qui éclot et qui libère des particules envoûtantes et rassurantes. Je reconnaîtrais cet effluve entre mille.  
Oh Madoka.  
Madoka...  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est à la fois agréable et cruel de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ta présence.

— Homura-Chan..., murmure-t-elle timidement. Garde courage. Tout finira par s'arranger...

Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ou bien est-ce la démence qui m'a déjà rattrapée ?  
Qu'importe.  
Madoka est là, contre moi, encourageant mes initiatives et mes projets. C'est tout ce qui importe.

 ** _« Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... »_**

Alors qu'une douce sensation de chaleur glisse sur ma poitrine, je remarque que la présence de mon amie s'éteint. Bien que je tente, en vain, de crier son nom, une brise vient s'écraser sur ma joue pour me réveiller d'un songe qui aurait pu s'éterniser.  
Le blanc immaculé autour de moi contraste avec le noir de mon sommeil, et je comprends bien vite que je suis retournée à ma chambre d'hôpital.  
A mon éternel point de départ.  
De nouveau, je vais devoir refaire ma rentrée, supporter le regard des élèves, rejouer ma rencontre avec Madoka, essayer de l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec Kyuubey, revoir les autres Puella Magi... Puis je serai à nouveau absorbée dans une boucle temporelle, en tant qu'observatrice solitaire.  
Tournez, tournez, aiguilles d'une fatalité que je finirai par rattraper. Le temps n'est qu'un concept crée par des hommes ineptes et vaniteux. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre tant que je pourrais protéger le sourire de Madoka. Riez si vous le souhaitez, humiliez-moi si cela vous amuse, néanmoins, sachez que les échecs me conduiront tôt ou tard à la victoire. Je le sais. Je le sens. La faille finira par se montrer.  
Et quand tout sera terminé, sournoise sorcière des ténèbres, tu pourras faire de moi ta marionnette. _ **  
**_


End file.
